


La forma apropiada de decir 'Feliz Cumpleaños'

by missginni



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El cumpleaños de Kyuhyun nunca podría ser olvidado por Changmin. Puede que esté en Japón, y no puedan verse, pero eso no es impedimento para que se acuerde de felicitar apropiadamente a su mejor amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La forma apropiada de decir 'Feliz Cumpleaños'

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para **Hojaverde**.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Tanto Changmin como Kyuhyun se pertenecen a sí mismos. Yo no gano nada escribiendo y todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_“Feliz cumpleaños.”_

Kyuhyun frunció el entrecejo y volvió a leer el mensaje. Y luego otra vez. No era que le extrañase la felicitación en sí, al fin y al cabo era 3 de Febrero, y eso significaba que toda la gente que conocía (y que no se acordaba de él el resto del año) recordaba de pronto que era su cumpleaños y se dedicaba a enviarle mensajes por cualquier medio a su alcance, ya fuese _sms_ , _mail_ o _twitter_. Lo que le extrañaba era que esa frase tan escueta e impersonal fuese de Changmin, quien siempre se dedicaba a putearlo durante los quince días al año que era numéricamente mayor que él. Sus mensajes de felicitación siempre solían contener pullas veladas (o no tan veladas) que le hacían plantearse por qué demonios seguía considerando a Changmin uno de de sus mejores amigos.

Ese año, en cambio, parecía haber dejado todo eso atrás para limitarse a felicitarlo como un adulto lo haría. Cualquiera podría pensar que eso era una muestra de madurez, pero Kyuhyun sabía que Changmin nunca sería lo suficientemente maduro como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de putear a alguien, sobre todo si la ocasión venía envuelta en papel de regalo y adornada con un lacito.

Frunciendo aun más el entrecejo, Kyuhyun pulsó _‘responder’_ en su teléfono móvil y escribió:

_“¿Y ya está? ¿Ninguna ingeniosa ocurrencia que añadir a eso?”_

Era evidente que Changmin había estado esperando su mensaje, porque ni dos minutos después, su móvil volvió a vibrar anunciando un nuevo _sms_.

_“Es lo convencional, ya sabes. Uno cumple años y la gente lo felicita.”_

Kyuhyun sonrió, comenzando a comprender de qué iba todo eso. Probablemente Changmin estaría tirado en el sofá de algún hotel de Tokio, mirando su móvil con una sonrisa perversa y pensando el mejor modo de atormentarlo. Su amigo lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no se conformaría con una felicitación vacía de su parte, no cuando todos los años tenía algo más. Y con seguridad tendría ya preparadas cuidadosamente todas y cada una de las respuestas a sus posibles preguntas.

Sonrió socarronamente mientras se guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo, sin responder. Si Changmin tenía un plan, fuera el que fuese, no se detendría por una nimiedad como que él no cooperase. Y realmente sentía curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría a su silencio.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Cuando volvió a mirar su móvil, tras terminar la grabación de _Come to play_ junto con Ryeowook y Yesung, en su bandeja de entrada había cuatro mensajes de Changmin.

_“Pero sólo para que te sientas mejor, admitiré que siento cierta envidia. Alcanzarás la edad para jubilarte antes que yo. Mientras trabajo tu estarás dedicándote a cosas de ancianos.”_

El segundo, apenas diez minutos después, decía:

_“¿Eres más feliz ahora?”_

El tercero había sido enviado una media hora más tarde, y el tono era completamente distinto a los anteriores.

_“Ignorarme nunca te ha funcionado, Kyu. Pensaba que a estas alturas ya eras consciente de ello.”_

Y el último, de cinco minutos atrás, terminaba por fin con la paciencia de su amigo.

_“Bien, te quedas sin regalo. Dejaré ese bastón precioso acabado en plata para el año que viene.”_

La sonrisa de Kyuhyun se hizo instintivamente más amplia al terminar de leer. Ese sí era su Changmin de siempre, el mismo que lograba hacerlo reír incluso con más facilidad que Heechul, lo que era toda una hazaña. Y el que hacía de sus cumpleaños algo memorable, aun cuando no pudiese estar con él. Porque si se ponía a pensarlo, a lo largo de los años los mejores recuerdos de cada uno de sus aniversarios incluía a Changmin, de un modo u otro. Y aunque ese año estuviera en Japón, en plena promoción de su último disco con Yunho, su amigo seguía acordándose de él.

_“Yo quiero mi bastón este año. ¿En serio vas a dejar que tu_ hyung _pase todo un año arrastrándose por no poder apoyarse apropiadamente en un bastón?”_

El mensaje era completamente intencional, una pulla de las que compartían, porque si había algo que Changmin jamás le llamaría, era _‘hyung’_. Y eso, indudablemente, le impelería a responder. 

Pero por más que miró la pantalla del móvil de camino a casa, ningún otro mensaje apareció en ella.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Sungmin, lo primero que vio fue el montón de ropa que había en el suelo, justo a los pies de su cama. No recordaba haber dejado nada ahí, y estaba a punto de pegar cuatro gritos para averiguar cuál de sus compañeros se había metido _otra vez_ en su cuarto cuando reparó en que había alguien tumbado encima de su cama, y todos sus pensamientos homicidas desaparecieron al instante. Porque uno no piensa en matar cuando ve sobre el edredón un escultural cuerpo masculino, completamente desnudo, ni una sonrisa devastadora asomando por encima de la _PSP_ con la que parecía haberse estado entreteniendo hasta ese momento.

Kyuhyun abrió los ojos con completa sorpresa cuando fue capaz de procesar que ese hombre era Changmin, el mismo Changmin que se suponía que estaba en Tokio promocionando _‘Keep your head down’_ y que se había negado a responder su último _sms_.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo tranquilamente Changmin, ampliando su sonrisa mientras apartaba la _PSP_ a un lado y cruzaba las manos sobre el pecho.

Ante el sonido de su voz, Kyuhyun logró salir de su estupor el tiempo suficiente como para dejar la mochila en el suelo y cerrar la puerta de un golpe. ¿En qué momento había bebido alcohol ese día? Porque no se había enterado. Pero debía de haber ingerido una gran cantidad como para tener unas alucinaciones tan perfectas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estabas en en Japón?

—Estaba. Pero pensé que nadie celebraría apropiadamente tu cumpleaños y tenía que remediarlo.

Kyuhyun sonrió, acercándose a la cama.

—¿Tú? Déjame adivinar, ¿Es este mi regalo de cumpleaños? ¿Qué hay de mi bastón?

Changmin se rió entre dientes, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado.

—Deberías preguntarle a Heechul. Realmente tenía uno, pero insistió en quedárselo a cambio de colaborar conmigo y dejarme pasar sin que te enteraras. No tengo ni idea de para que querría un bastón y... honestamente _no_ quiero imaginarlo.

—¿Y qué pasa si este regalo no me gusta? ¿Puedo devolverlo?

En esa ocasión la risa de Changmin fue completamente audible, y la mirada depredadora con que lo recorrió después hizo que el vello de Kyuhyun se erizara de anticipación. 

Era precisamente por estas cosas por las que adoraba a Changmin, por ser capaz de cruzar media Asia para estar con él el día de su cumpleaños y sorprenderlo. Porque todo el tiempo se había tratado de eso. Había enviado ese críptico mensaje para que pensara que ese era su juego ese año, que se trataba de provocarlo de un modo distinto al no poder estar con él. Y todo parar que no fuese consciente de que habría más sorpresas, para que no imaginara _jamás_ que podría hacer otra cosa...

Kyuhyun sonrió, subiéndose a la cama, y se acercó a Changmin mientras este murmuraba:

—Te gustará, Kyu. Puedes apostar a que te gustará.


End file.
